


Candy Cane

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2012 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's boyfriend is a tease and is going to get what's coming to him ... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossomdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/gifts).



Teddy was fairly certain that he was going to die of blue balls this Christmas. It seemed as though he’d had a permanent hard-on for the last three days and there were still another two days before he would be hopefully be able to get some relief and release his pent-up sexual tension. He had been back in the UK for four days and three of those had been spent with so many people that he hadn’t been able to spend any time with his boyfriend.

Just the same as she did every Christmas Molly Weasley had recalled all of her brood, both blood and adopted, to spend the holiday season. Seeing as how four out of seven sons and her daughter were married, all with children of their own, and the other two sons had partners that meant that the Burrow was incredibly full. That also wasn’t taking into account the other stragglers that would be turning up for presents and Christmas dinner. None of this would have been so bad if Teddy’s boyfriend hadn’t been there and he couldn’t actually touch him seeing as nobody knew that they were dating.

James Sirius Potter. The eldest son by blood of Teddy’s beloved godfather. Teddy’s secret boyfriend of the last nine months. They had kept it a secret, not because they thought that anyone would object to them being together, but because if nobody knew then they were afforded a little bit more privacy, both from the public and from their family. They had it doubly hard in that there was attention for James as he was the son of Harry Potter while Teddy received attention as one of the Quidditch League’s rising stars.

Teddy had been away on tour for the last three months and, as such had developed a very intimate relationship with his right hand. James knew that, had been in the same boat, but he had spent the last two days doing everything that he could to tease Teddy. There had been cuddling up to Teddy combined with so-called “innocent” touching and ensuring that he was sat opposite Teddy at the dinner table and then running his foot up and down Teddy’s leg and groin. Yesterday morning, he’d actually sat next to Teddy at the breakfast table and spent the entire meal with the palm of his hand rubbing gently over Teddy’s cock.

Then there was the little trick that James was currently employing. He’d managed to find one of the old-fashioned striped candy canes and was currently fellating it as though it was an actual cock. As though it was Teddy’s cock. The noises that he was making were utterly pornographic and if he carried on much longer then Teddy wasn’t going to be able to hide his erection. And James knew it, the bloody cock-tease.

When they finally got some time together in private, Teddy had every intention of getting his own back. He was going to tease and torture the little git until he begged and screamed for release.


End file.
